What are you?
by jesslarhea
Summary: (Second in the "Taking my Mate" series) During Bella and Edward's first meeting; what if she pisses him off to the point he decides to drain her before running off to Alaska. What if Jasper knew everything and intends to take her away and save her for himself and quite possibly someone else. Jasper/Bella/Peter..this one is rated M for language, suggestive behavior and duh, smut!
1. Chapter 1

**"Taking my mate" series**

 **1) "The Major's fun " (before Bella meets the Cullen's)**

 **2) "What are you?" (The day Bella met Edward)**

 **3) ?**

 **Yes I do intend to update as much as I can on all my other stories and the stories in this series, I may have to end one of the stories in the "Taking my Mate" series after two or three chapter but I will write as much as I can and keep it going as long as I can.**

 ***Ok so the characters in the "Taking my Mate" series are extremely OOC especially in this one***

 **((OH, AND I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT))**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

" **What are you?" Chapter 1| Bella**

Oh lucky me!

Why, oh why are all these people looking at me? Have they never met or seen a new person before? I mean come on I'm not even that special and my dad owns a lot of guns and has the power to arrest people! So I ask again; why in god's name, have I been asked out four times in the past three damn hours. Boys are just plain stupid! I haven't even finished my first fucking day and already the wolves are descending.

"Hey Bella, you want to sit with us?" The first loser that asked me out today approaches me as I pay for my coke. I always forget to bring a drink with my lunch but that's the only thing I'll buy in a school cafeteria. Nasty shit is what it is!

"No thanks Mike neutered!" I tell him loudly with an evil grin.

"It's Newton, Bella" he looks hurt but my give a damn broke a long time ago.

"And if you continue to harass me; neutered will be much more suitable after I'm done with you!" I hear a boisterous laugh from the table next to the one I'm headed for.

As I approach I notice all the surrounding tables are vacant; it's like all the students are giving these guys a wide berth. I wonder how they keep the gnats away.

I toss my bag on the table and set in the corner so that my back is not turned to the mass population of forks high.

"Damn, she's bitchier than you Jasper" The same giant that was laughing before, smacks some one beside him on the back and…was that a growl?

I turn to the table and openly study them while I eat. The giant has the most honest and endearing face but his size is rather intimidating. I cut my eyes to the blond model beside him and wow; if I was into women, I'd be all over that! I give her a little wink just to mess with her before I move to my next target. Awwwe she is just adorable; so tiny and bouncing on her seat like a toddler on red bull! I move to my next target quickly before I grow a heart. Hey it could happen! Anywho, Back to my observation; I cut my eyes to the right of the tiny girl and have suppress a snort. Now this Howdy Doody looking mofo is sporting the craziest hair I'd ever seen. He's cute but his looks are that of a metro sexual teen that hasn't discovered his true sexuality yet. His skin looks more cared for than mine and I'm a meticulous bitch when it comes to my skin, teeth and Hair! I wonder if he would share his secret, anyway moving on. I have to strain my neck to get a good look at the guy setting on the other side of the giant and fuck me running, that is no high school student; he is a man, a very sexy, strong and oh so edible man. His hair is blond, wavy and just past his ears; his chiseled jaw is begin me to molest it with my tongue, same goes for those lips that are currently turned up in a satisfied smirk at the moment and I can tell he's watching me but he's not looking directly at me like I am him. Shit I'm gawking!

I set back in my chair and begin to blink rapidly and shaking my head to clear it. What the hell just happened? I have never wanted someone so much in my life! I got to get the hell out of here.

I jump up and quickly gather my things; I notice I have to pass their table to get to the door so I graciously as I can strut my lily white ass right past them and as soon as I'm in full sight of the blond sex on leg that is still smirking at me; I stop and look around at all the pretty people setting beside him, then train my gaze back on the blond god and wink. "Sup" I chuckle and continue on to my next class early.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan" I tell the teacher as I walk in what looks like your typical high school biology lab. Cool maybe I'll set someone on fire with the Bunsen burner. Yes I'm a pyro and it's only by accident but I own that shit, with pride!

"Ah, Miss Swan it's nice to finally meet you; I'm Mr. Melina. Do you have your pink slip?" He asks just as I have the paper ready for him to sign. "Right then, you will be partners with Mr. Cullen and your seat is right here." He leads me to a lab table like I'm too stupid to find it on my on.

I hope this Cullen dude is flame retardant because my accidents are more like deliberate circumstances that are very well planned out by a higher power. I've never really set someone on fire before but hey, I'm Bella Swan and there is first time for everything!

I sit down just as the bell rings and students start to trickle in. "Bella" Mike smiles as he passes me.

"Neutered" I respond just as someone set next to me. I look up and see I'm sitting next to Howdy Doody. Oh this is gonna be fun! I wonder if I should warn him not to wear so much flammable hair gel; meh, I let him figure it out!

"Cullen I presume?" I raise my eyebrow at him because the guy looks as if he's about to have a psychotic break or cum in his trousers at any given moment, I can't tell for sure which one will happen first, maybe both. After a weird staring contest that I so kicked his ass at; he nods his head once and scoots his chair as far away from me as he can. "You have serious issues dude!" I chuckle and turn back to the Mr. Melina that is currently teaching a lesson I have already learned. So I discretely slip my ear buds in and crank up AC/DC as loud as I can. I grin and press my finger to my lips; telling crazypants next to me to keep his mouth shut and I may or may not have slide my finger across my throat in the universal sign that says I'm not fucking around, or some shit like that! I notice the jackass is covering his ears and still holding his breath. If he passes out I'm laughing my ass off because anyone that would do that deserved to be laughed at. I mean seriously, why would he be holding his breathe? I smell better than he does…I've checked!

I feel my ear buds being snatched from my ears and look up to a scowling teacher "I don't want to see these in my class again Miss Swan!"

"Sure thing, teach!" I smile and turn my music off just as there's a loud knock on the door.

When Mr. Melina opens the door I damn near choke on my own tongue. The Blond sex on legs is leaning his sexy ass against the door frame as he casually hands teach a note. I hear a growl next to me that kind of sounded like he was trying to say "Mine" but I'm not sure so turn to Mr. weirdo and give him the stink eye for his troubles.

"Miss swan" Mr. Melina calls out and I grin at him making him roll his beady little eyes. "You're needed in the Gym."

"Why in the hell am I needed in the Gym?" I blurt out causing the students to laugh and teach to glare. "Sorry, but I really don't understand why a person such as myself would step foot in a gym; I'm as clumsy as they come, seriously I can and will trip over air. I even tripped over my own shadow once. Hey, they don't need someone to clean it do they, because my janitorial skills are just as bad if not worse than my walking skills." I stop and smile at a worried looking teach.

"Um, I think they just need to size you for your gym clothes."

"What!" I grab my stuff and jump from my seat and smile. "I'll just go settle this right now; I refuse to attend a class that was designed by a person with a jockstrap fetish!" I begin to stomp toward a chuckling sexy man but I catch my foot on Casper the sketchy ghost and stumble but somehow I manage to stay up right; that little bastard follow me everywhere. "You see!" I shake my head as I walk out the door with the parting words of "What in the sam hell just happened?" come from a confused Mr. Melina; causing me to chuckle.

I'm not paying attention to where we're going because I got quite the view of tall and sexy's ass as he leads the way. Imagine shock when I'm being shoved in a big ass truck and sexy kidnapper is buckling me in and winking at me. "What the hell; this isn't the damn gym!"

"Your and observant one aren't you darlin'" he chuckles and before I know what's happening the man with the plan is sliding into the driver seat. "The name's Jasper Whitlock and it's a pleasure to be your abductor."

"Ok so why are you taking me and where the fuck are we going?" I cross my arms over my chest.

"Well darlin' my ex-wife s-"

"I knew you were too old for high school!" I shout and grin at my keen observation.

"Are you callin' me old Bella?" he looks at me as I shake my head.

"Not what I meant cowboy!" I wink at him.

"So then tell me you crazy girl; what did you mean?"

"Eh" I wave him off. "It'll just give you a big head!"

"Explain." Was that a growl?

"Fine I just thought you looked more, manly than the rest of the male population of the school" I shrug and roll my eyes at his stupid grin. "Something about the way you dominate people without so much as a word!"

"So you like men that dominate, huh?" I huff and nod because it's true. I really hate immature boys, mainly because I'm plenty immature myself. I don't need to be around other dumbass'; that just spells disaster in my book! And who doesn't like to be dominated?

"What's it matter to you, unless you plan on me developing Stockholm syndrome." I shrug again as he continues to chuckle.

"You never know who or what you're meant to be with Bella!"

"What do you mean "what"? I study him as he grins.

"You'll find out eventually." He smiles as he reaches over and grabs my hand. "Look I didn't mean for our first meeting to happen this way but shit happened that put your life in danger and I can't have that so that is why I took you, and I'm sorry, but you can never go back to your old life again." He shakes his head and his silky blond hair falls in his face. "Your mouth got you in deep baby girl."

What the hell did I do? Oh well. "Cool, I was getting bored with the whole teen mellow drama, high school bull shit any way." I answer him casually before I turn on the stereo and grin as I hear Lynyrd Skynyrd. "Didn't peg you are the southern rock type. I approve!"

"That I am darlin'" He leans over the console as he continues to fly down the road. "They were awesome live." Huh?

"Hey now keep your eyes on the road; I may not mind being kidnapped but I really, really don't want to die, that would just suck!"

"You are never gonna die sugar!" What in the hell is he talking about? I swear I'm surrounded by crazies!

"So tell me Jasper" I grind as I dig in my bag for my smokes. "What's your biggest secret?" I chuckle at the look I receive before I light my cigarette and blow my smoke in his direction instead of the open window.

"Give me that!" He snatches the cigarette from my mouth quicker than I can blink. I think I moaned a little when he wrapped his full lips around the butt of my cigarette and took a really long pull. I can know say that I wanted to be the ass end of a Marlboro light! "You'll learn all my secrets in due time darlin'!"

Ok, if you say so. "Can I have that back?" I ask him still gawking at his perfect lips.

"How bad do you want it Bella?" he asks in a low seductive tone. Well fucker two can play that game. I undo my seat belt so I can crawl half way over the console and lean my face really close to his as I trail my index finger down his chest slowly; not taking my eyes from his lips so I have no clue if he is still watching the road, god I hope so! I slide the tip of my nose across he's jaw as my hand reaches his…Oh my god it just twitched in my hand and fuck me he's huge! I try to remember that I want my cigarette not his dick, yeah that's debatable now! Fuck, focus Bella. I finally move my hand to his arm that is resting on his thigh and just as I reach my smoke; I nibble on the skin just under his ear before pulling away and leaning back in my seat with a smile on my face and my cigarette pressed between my grinning lips.

"It's my last one, so pretty fucking badly." I wink at him. "But it was really fun getting it back so feel free to snatch my last cigarette anytime you want!" I giggle as he adjusts that delicious erection of his.

"You are evil" he growls and I nod!

"You have no idea baby."

After and whole two days of riding flirting in a truck; only stopping for food or bathroom breaks for me and gas for the truck I give in and passed out or maybe Jasper got tired of begging me to sleep and drugged me; it's hard to tell because I always feel drugged right before I fall asleep and I always wake up with a headache. I'm weird like that and insomnia is a bitch!

There is something strange about the man next to me; he never eats, drinks, sleeps and he hasn't even stop to taken a piss. His skin is cold and hard and don't even get me started on those eyes. When he took me they were golden and all day yesterday they were black.

"Where are we Jasper?" I groan as I lift the back of my seat up.

"Somewhere between bumfucked and you got a purdy mouth." He tells me in his southern drawl and I can't help it; I begin to laugh my ass off.

"What the hell was that?" I gasp out. I notice he is wearing sunglasses and he looks damn hot in them.

Jasper just smiles at me. "I have no clue as to what made me say that. Maybe it's all these damn trees, swamps, gator signs and absolutely no sign of human life. Fucking Peter; dragging my ass out in the middle of nowhere!"

"Ok I'll bite, whose Peter?" I turn in my seat. "And are we fucking close because I need a shower and I'm sick of small town dinners. At least you stopped and bought me a carton of Marlboro's and a toothbrush. My OCD is killing me Jasper." I groan then grin at the sexy cowboy that is growing on me. "Thanks for the smokes and toothbrush Jasper!" See, I can be grateful!

"We are near Franklin Louisiana and Peter is my…friend; you'll love him and I know that he will just adore your crazy ass. We're almost there so hold your horse's woman!" He grabs my hand and brings it to his lips. "And you are most welcome darlin'" Jasper and I have gotten rather close since he snatched me so yes I would rather be hear than back in Forks getting hit on by a bunch mama's boy's.

"Here we are darlin'" Jasper pulls down a long dirt driveway that is covered on both sides by an array of hanging moss trees; it's beautiful. Two minutes later a huge old fashion plantation home comes into view.

"Holy shit, how many people live here?" I turn to Jasper and gasp. Not because he is not in the driver seat anymore and not because he has manage to open my door and pull me from the truck; oh no, it's because his eye are fucking red, like blood red. "What are you?"

"To answer your first question it's just you" he kisses me softly and I come close to forgetting about his eyes. "Me" he nibbles on my jaw and I feel his teeth scraping lightly across my skin. "And our mate Peter." I feel him begin to suck and nip at my pulse point.

"I see you couldn't wait for me." Jasper doesn't move or stop is assault on my neck as I turn my head to see a man that is just as gorgeous as Jasper; same blond hair but much shorter and his eyes are red as well. He smiles as caresses my cheek in a strange loving manner. "Sorry darlin' this is gonna hurt!" he says just as he leans down and bites my neck and I feel the same painful sensation on the other side.

Those two fuckers just bit me!

That's the last thought that passes through my mind before I begin to feel as if my entire body is being burned alive and an earth shattering scream surrounds us as I feel myself being laid down on something soft. Shit was that me screaming?

I feel two cool bodies beside me holding me and I hear Jasper's deep voice in my ear. "Just three days baby, then you can kick our asses all over this plantation for hurting you!"

* * *

 **-Ok I thank I might be able to pull off three or four chapter for this one but don't hold me to that-**

 **FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 2|** _**Jasper**_

It's been three days since Peter and I bit Bella and she's due to wake up at any moment. I'm looking forward to her reaction to me and Peter when she wakes because I have completely fallen in love with her crazy and out spoken personality; the woman is beautifully insane and will no doubt kick my ass everyday for eternity and I'm really looking forward to that.

Peter and I have been friends for decades; hell I'm his sire and we never knew that we were mated; not until Alice told me and that our bond wouldn't form until we met our Bella, that she's the magnet that will bring and hold the three of us together.

I've always found Peter very attractive and that scared me a little, so I never voiced that but now I can because it's the fucking truth and I love his sexy ass. People always thought we were real brothers because we look a lot alike. His hair is the same color as mine but a little shorter and his build is more like Emmett's but he's not as big as that behemoth. He looks a lot like that actor Hayden Christensen but more rugged and untamed; hell, no wonder I had a weird attraction to that guy when he starred in Star wars: revenge of the sith!

I haven't talked to any of the Cullen's since the day I almost lost Bella to that pompous little prick Edward. Alice told me that he wanted her as his mate because he couldn't read her mind, that is until she opened her mouth and pissed him off, so he decided to drain her instead. She told me that he thought that since her blood called to him that she was meant for him in one way or the other. Stupid little boy! I came really close to ending his sorry ass that day but I didn't want to hurt Carlisle and Esme by killing the first "son"!

Peter and I haven't left Bella's side since we bit her even though she has cussed us for everything we are worth and continuously slapped and kicked the shit out of us throughout her change. The Venom had to heal a few broken toes and fingers in the beginning. We've had to hold her crazy ass down the entire time and it's getting harder and harder the stronger she gets, and starting to really hurt when she lashes out!

"What's your knower telling you Peter; how long?" I set up as I continue to rub soothing circles on Bella's bare, cool stomach. We found that our cold skin is helping Bella with her pain so after the cold bath we gave her this morning we both dressed in briefs then put our girl in her sexy as all hell red lacy bra and thong Peter bought her when I told him we were coming and that he need to go shopping for us. Needless to say Peter and I have been sporting boners the since this morning; hell, my dick has been hard since I first laid eyes on this beautiful woman!

"Just a few more minutes give or take; we probably should get dres-" he stops talking when we hear Bella's heart beat one last time and she takes a deep breath.

"Your knower is broken Yoda!" I playfully glare at him then look down at Bella just as her eyes snap open and a low growl resonates from her chest before she relaxes and smiles up at me.

"Jasper" Bella looks at me with confusion swarming her emotions. "Why am I almost naked; better yet why are you and Peter in your underwear?"

"Your remember us?" Peter asks and Bella turns to him and thumps him on his forehead causing him to chuckle and grab her hand. "Woman that hurt!"

"Good, maybe now you want ask stupid questions." She giggles "How the hell could I forget the two hottest men I've ever seen?" She grins at him then turns back to me. "You bit me didn't you; both of you. Why?" God she is way too controlled for a newborn! She should be crazed with blood lust not laying here having a silly conversation.

"Now baby don't get mad" I cup her flawless cheek. "We had to change you as soon as possible because in a couple of weeks we're gonna have trouble at our door and you need to be like us so you're not in anymore danger than you already are." I lean down and kiss her lips tenderly. "You're a vampire now Bella and Peter and I are your mates. Usually a vampire only has one mate but that is not the case with the three of us." I smile down at her.

"I'm a vampire? Man why do I believe you; am I crazy like the two of you? Fuck!" She closes her eyes. "Why is my throat on fire Jasper?" She groans. "My give a damn is really broken!" she laughs and Peter and I shake our head at the crazy woman.

"Probably but baby, your throat hurt because you need blood" I smile and stand from the bed holding out my hand for her to take. "Are the two of you coming?" I grab Bella's hand pulling her off the bed then throwing my arm over her shoulder and Peter throws his arm over mine. The three of us make our way down to the cellar where Peter put our meals before Bella and I got here. He thought it would be a good idea to have a few warm bodies here so we didn't have to take Bella out and risk her going on a killing spree! I had to agree with his line of thinking.

"Where are we going, and shouldn't we get dressed first? Not that I'm complaining because the view is rather satisfying where I'm standing." Bella licks her lips as she gazes up at me then Peter and grabs our asses and leaves her hands there.

"Nope, clothing is not an option for at least a week and we're going to the basement so we can feed!" Peter leans down and kisses Bella cheek just before grabbing the key to the basement door.

"Oh god; what is that delicious smell?" Bella moans closing her eyes and taking a deep breath before she begins to growl. She tries to pull away from me to charge the door. I can feel her thirst and it's making my throat burn like a mother fucker!

"That is the smell of a room full of criminal's baby!" I wrap my arms around her slim waist, holding her to me. "Hold on Darlin'?" she nods just as Peter opens the door and pulls the two of us in the room. It's dark but we can see six men huddled in the corner. "Bon Appetit baby" I release her and she immediately grabs the closest person and drains him quickly just as Peter and I do the same; sating our thirst completely with just one a piece; the rest are for our hungry girl!

After the last person is dropped to the floor by Bella, Peter and I both let out a low rumbling growl at the sight our girl standing over the man she just drained; breathing heavily and streams of blood are rolling down between her gorgeous tits. I approach her quickly and lean down to slowly dragging my tongue up her stomach following the trail of blood to her chin then kissing the shit out of her just as Peter pulls her back against his chest. "I think it's high time we get our sexy woman back in bed, don't you major?" I lift Bella in my arms and she wraps her long legs around my waist right before Peter leans around her and presses mouth to mine.

"Holy shit that is so damn hot!" Bella begins to purr as she grinds herself against my painfully hard cock. Peter moans against my lips. When I pull away I look down to see that Bella has her hand in Peter's briefs, stroking his cock. "Bedroom now Jasper!" The sexy woman doesn't have to tell me twice.

Once we make it back to our room I toss Bell on the bed after ripping her bra and panties from her body. "Get on your hands and knees Bella!" I command her just as I rip my briefs off and notice Peter is already naked and stroking his huge cock. He climbs on the bed in front of Bella teasing her mouth with the head of his dick. I position myself behind her, grabbing her hips and sliding my dick through her wet folds. "Fuck baby you're so goddamn wet."

"Holy shit; suck me hard baby; Mmm, just like that!" Peter moans loudly as I thrust into Bella slowly. "Fuck Baby; you were a virgin weren't you!" I growl as I try my damnedest to remain still so I don't hurt her.

"Mmmm" Bella whimper around Peter's cock but doesn't stop sucking him; in fact, she begins to suck him a lot harder and faster.

"Bella I need to move baby, are you ok?" She nods and pushes her ass into me hard. "Goddamn woman" I growl as I throw my head back and begin the pound into her. "Shit, you're so damn tight Bella!"

I hear Peter hiss and I open my eyes to see his body tense. "Take it all baby. Oh fuck." He roars as he spills his venom down Bella throat. The lust he and Bella at throwing at me is make want to cum now!

I feel Bella's body straiten up and her back is pushed into my chest by Peter as he begins to kiss down her body. "Harder Jasper; please baby, fuck me harder!" Bella cries out as I begin to fuck her at vampire speed, pounding into her for all I'm worth. "Oh god, Peter don't stop."

I look down to see Peter licking and sucking Bella's clit as I fuck her. I reach down lifting her right leg and laying it over Peter's shoulder before doing the same with her left leg. I lean my hips lower and slightly under her ass and this new angle allows me to go so much deeper. Bella grips the back of Peter's head just as she grabs a fist full of my hair at the nape of my neck and pulls my face to her, smashing her lips to mine. My hands are groping her tits as my tongue devours her mouth. I feel my balls begin to tighten just as her pussy clamps down on my dick, squeezing the ever loving fuck out of it. "Sonofabitch" I hiss and pull my mouth from hers just as she begins milks the venom from me. Oh God, I've never cum so hard in all my years.

I feel Peter tongue on my dick as my thrust slow causing the sensation of my orgasm to intensify to where it's almost painful. Peter quickly removes Bella's legs from his shoulders and straightens up. "Fuck me; the two of you taste phenomenal together." He purrs before kissing me. Oh God he's right, I'm instantly addicted to the flavors on his tongue!

When I pull out of Bella, the three of us crash on the bed in a tangled heap of limbs. "Shit that was…"

"Amazing" Peter and I finish for her causing her to giggle and nod her head frantically!

The three of us are quiet for a long time just purring for each other just basking in the feelings that our hands are causing as we rub and caress each other. I reach out with my gift, testing the emotional atmosphere and I smile when I feel nothing but love and contentment coming from both Peter and Bella. It's incredible to know how my mates feel.

"So you're not mad at us Bella?" I grin and I lean over her and trail my nose up her neck.

"Oh I'm still gonna kick both your asses for not telling me everything before you bit me but for now I'm content with staying right where I am!" She giggles loudly. "I guess I have Stockholm syndrome because I am completely in love with my two kidnappers."

"Really" Peter grins as he takes her nipple into his mouth and bites down causing her to hiss and arch her back.

"Yep" she shrugs like it's no big deal.

"We love you too baby!" I tell her with a smile. "As much as we love each other" I grab Peter by the hair of his head and kiss the shit out of him; I can still taste Bella and I both on his tongue. I release his lips and begin kiss down his neck just as Bella shoves her tongue down his throat.

My phone begins to ring and the three of us growl at the interruption. "I thought I told you to get rid of that damn phone Major?" Peter looks at me questioningly and I salute him with my finger.

"And I told you that I needed to keep it so Alice can warn me." I wink and answer the call.

"Who's Alice?" I hear Bella ask Peter.

"His ex-wife; she's the one that saved your ass, baby!" Peter tells her and I wink at them before greeting Alice.

"What's up Pix?" I grin at my mates as I climb out of the bed and look out the window.

"Jasper" Alice sounds frantic and I'm instantly on alert. "Edward went to Volterra to ask the brothers for help to get his mate back." I growl in warning. "Sorry Major. He really does think she is his mate now that he knows you changed her; he read my mind when I had the vision of her change. We've told him that he was wrong but he wouldn't listen, and the brothers will help him because you know it's against our laws to take anothers mate. Aro will read his thoughts and see that we told him that he was delusional, but Aro being Aro will want to get Marcus to confirm or deny it." Alice growls and continues. "Edward will also cause Bella to use her shield in front of the brothers and in turn cause them to want her for their guard but that is all I've seen."

Shield? What in the hell is she talking about? "Alice what are you talking about?"

"Bella has a very powerful gift Jasper, and the brothers have been looking for someone like her for centuries." She stops to take a breath. "Bella is a mental and physical shield, and I honestly think Aro will try to use you and Peter to get to her."

"How will Aro use us? The fucker is terrified of me and Peter!" I growl.

"Chelsea, so you and Peter need to work with Bella so she can shield everyone from her. Oh and Rose, Emmett and I are on our way; we'll be there in two days to help. Get Peter to call whoever he can and you need to do the same! You guys are gonna need all the help you can get!"

"What about Carlisle and Esme?" I turn to look at peter and point to his phone. He nods and gets to work.

Alice growls along with Rose and Emmett. "Those two are on Edward's side and said that you're no son of theirs, Assholes! They went with Edward, Jasper. That's another reason that Aro is coming; he trusts Carlisle!"

"Alright" I breathe out slowly. "Let us know if anything changes and be careful!"

"Will do Major; I got this!" I hear Emmett laugh before the line goes dead.

I turn to Bella and pull her from the bed and into my arms. "I love you and I will never let anyone other than me or Peter touch you baby!" I promise her as I nuzzle her neck and begin to purr for her.

"Why is every one calling you Major?" I grin against her neck.

"Because I was a major in the confederate army during the civil war before I was changed into a vampire!" I chuckle when she pulls away and gives me a disbelieving look. "We will never grow old baby and if I can help it, we will never die!"

"How old are you Jasper?"

"Twenty." I laugh at the look she gives me for my answer. "I was twenty when I was changed but I'm really one hundred and fifty seven years old!" I shrug and kiss her again.

"Ok" she smiles and shakes her head. "Why are you and Peter covered in scares?" She's a curious little thing.

"We were in the southern vampire wars for a very long time baby and newborn Vampires are very aggressive." She starts to growl as her body begins to shake in pure rage. So I pull her into my chest tighter. "Darlin'" I kiss her lips in an attempt to calm her because my gift isn't working on her at the moment for some reason. "All the scars that Peter and I have are from vampires that met there true end by our hands; they're all dead." I lift her in my arms because Bella's growls become louder and I'm scared she will attack or run off. "Listen to me Bella" I thrust my dick into her, hoping to calm her that way or at the very least distract her. I pull out and thrust back in slowly as I make my way to our bed and lay down so she can ride me and work out her frustrations on me, and she does just that, aggressively and causing me to cum very quickly.

Peter lifts her hips causing my spent dick to slide out of her before he pushes her body down on mine then thrusting into her as her lips meet mine. "Oh fuck major, you were right." Peter growls loudly as he pounds into her hard and really fucking fast causing her to moan in my mouth. "She's got a death grip on my cock; Oh shit baby I'm cumming already!" He roars, throwing his head back as he cum's. "Goddamn Major, she's milking me so fucking hard!"

I lean up and sink my teeth into Bella's neck the same time Peter latches onto the other side. "MINE, you both are mine!" Bella screams and I feel the pleasure she is experiencing through her emotions. If I was standing, I would have killed over at the strength or her pleasure.

"And you are ours Bella!" I kiss her lips softly. "The three of us belong to each other now baby!"

I think we're gonna need to hunt again if we keep this up! My mates are as insatiable as I am and I fucking love it!

* * *

 **-See kmuscutt23, it's freaking hot-**


End file.
